


Birthday Surprise!

by JoCeption



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Jacksepticeye -fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption
Summary: sides-egosfanfic-art asks: Could you do a Dr Iplier x Dr Schneeplestein ship where it's Dr Schneeplestein's birthdayand Dr Iplier pretended he forgot until he throws a big surprise party for Schneep?
Relationships: Dr. Iplier (Markiplier TV)/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098137
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Surprise!

Henrik awoke with a wide grin. Today was going to be great! He glanced outside to marvel at the red and yellow trees and threw on a turtleneck sweater. It was Saturday, his day off for once, so he could take his time and properly get done. He deserved to look nice on his birthday after all! Smile still wide on his face he made his way down into the dining room, where the others were eating. “Good morning”, Edward handed him his coffee mug. “A great morning”, Henrik respondet, expecting some sort of birthday wishes from his partner. When none came he decided to go for a little push, “You know what day it is?” “Yeah, saturday”, Edward respondet grumpy, “which means that I’ll have to work at the clinic.” Finally Henrik’s smile fell. “What do you mean? You said you were free today?” “Yeah, well Chuck just called me, they need me for a patient”, he swiftly stood up and with a short peck on his boyfriend’s cheek he was out of the door.

Henrik looked after him with a heartbroken expression. Had Edward really just forgotten his birthday? Chase came up beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, I’m sure it’s nothing. You know how he is when he’s stressed”, it didn’t really help Henrik’s mood, especially when Chase noticed himself how lame those excuses sounded, “In the meantime, how ‘bout we get going. Marvin’s holding open some seats for us, maybe that will take your mind off of things.”

By the time they reached the theatre Henrik’s mood had lifted a little. They’d stopped at his favourite café for waffles and could now take their seats in one of the front rows. Besides having seen it numerous times the show never ceased to amaze Henrik. One trick followed after the other, with cards disappearing, animals reappearing, flames, smoke and explosions! By the time of finish his mood was significantly better and almost none of his thoughts were directed towards Edward. “I sadly have to proclaim that there’s only one trick left for tonights show”, Marvin exclaimed, playing along to the audiences shouts, “and for that one I’ll need a volunteer!” Immediately arms shot up but Marvin ignored them all in favour of staring at Henrik. Of fucking course. The doctor tried to hide his amusement when he was directed on-stage and asked for his name. Marvin had pulled this stunt with his other brothers before, so this was no suprise. He just always changed the trick with them, so there was no way for Henrik to know what would come next. “You see, good sir”, oh yeah, Marvin was having a blast, “I have this box, without sides. Now I will ask you to step into this box before I’ll cover it and begin spinning.” Henrik did as told. This was a normal disappearance act, nothing could really go wrong here and he trusted his brother after all. But after a while the spinning stopped. Had the trick not worked? The cloth was pulled off and he could see Marvin clearly in the dark- wait what? “Happy birthday!” The lights went on and only now could he see his family standing in one of the backstage rooms with him. He barely had time to take in their faces and decorations before he was pulled into a tight hug by- Edward? “You didn’t forget?”, Henrik breathed out. “Of course not! I love you after all!” “I love you too.” They ignored the cheers at their kiss. Today was really going great!


End file.
